


Sedan Putih dan Kopi Hitam.

by kaytmrn



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rukisei, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaytmrn/pseuds/kaytmrn
Summary: Shosei tidak akan bisa melupakan hari itu. Hari pertamanya menjalani kegiatan sebagai mahasiswa di kampusnya. Di hari pertama itu juga, Shosei mulai mengagumi Ruki. Hari demi hari Shosei dibuatnya semakin gila. Satu semester kemudian, mungkinkah Ruki, si primadona kampus, akan mengembalikan perasaannya?
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Shiroiwa Ruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sedan Putih dan Kopi Hitam.

Shosei tidak akan bisa melupakan hari itu. Hari pertamanya menjalani kegiatan sebagai mahasiswa di kampusnya. Di hari pertama itu juga, Shosei mulai mengagumi Ruki. Si pirang yang berusia 18 tahun saat itu sangat benci dengan kata ‘orientasi’ atau ‘ospek’, apalagi setelah dia mendengar gosip dari orang-orang bahwa ospek di jurusan Arsitektur kampusnya itu termasuk ospek yang paling kejam. Dengan cemas dan berat hati, dia tetap harus mengikutinya, karena memang itu sudah menjadi syarat yang harus dilalui oleh para Maba.

Shosei sengaja mengulur waktu di halte bus dekat kampus agar dia tidak datang terlalu pagi dan harus langsung bertemu dengan para seniornya yang siap untuk memangsanya hari itu. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu di halte itu, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat tua yang agak berantakan, mengenakan jaket kulit dan _boots_ hitam ala _rocker_ , turun dari bus kampus.

Dia duduk di bangku halte, menghela napas, dan membetulkan strap ranselnya yang tampak kelonggaran. Dia menggunakan layar smartphonenya sebagai cermin lalu membetulkan rambutnya. Menyadari keadaan seorang mahasiswa baru di sampingnya, dia berhenti lalu menatap Shosei sejenak.

“Arsi, ya?” tanyanya tiba tiba membuat Shosei kaget.

“Er.. i-iya,” jawabnya jujur. Seluruh atribut dan seragam yang dia kenakan sudah cukup mencirikannya sebagai Mahasiswa Baru jurusan Arsitektur yang akan ikut orientasi hari itu, tidak ada celah untuk berbohong.

“Kok gak nunggu depan gerbang Arsi? Atau Halte Teknik? Masih agak jauh loh dari sini,” ucap lelaki itu yang Shosei tebak adalah seniornya. Dia pun panik. Dia tidak menyangka seorang senior akan menemuinya di halte itu, “Udah tau kan tempatnya di mana? Itu loh, kamu nyebrang terus jalan ke arah Gym.”

“Tenang.. Gue bukan panitia ospek,” ucap si senior buru-buru melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Shosei, “Panitianya juga masih pada briefing kali jam segini.”

 _Cerewet sekali,_ pikir Shosei yang sudah mengetahui semua informasi itu. Namun dia bisa bernapas lega karena calon kakak tingkat nya itu bukanlah salah satu panitia orientasi yang dia sangat takuti hari itu.

Si senior kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Shosei untuk berkenalan, “Gue Ruki, Arsi tahun ketiga. Nama lo.. Ohi..ra? Syo..”

“Shosei, kak..” jawab Shosei.

“Ah, Ohira Shosei,” dia mengangguk setelah mengetahui nama juniornya itu.

Tadinya Si Pirang ingin bertanya apakah Ruki sudah mengenalnya sebelumnya hingga bisa menebak namanya, namun kemudian Mahasiswa Baru itu sadar bahwa dia sedang mengenakan papan nama yang cukup besar dikalungkan di lehernya. Shosei pun menjabat tangan Ruki dengan lemas.

“Nama lo bagus.” Shosei cukup tersentak ketika merasakan suara dan genggaman tangan Ruki yang begitu halus dan lembut, begitu bertolak belakang dengan kesan yang dia dapatkan dari pakaian yang dia kenakan pagi itu. Shosei pun perlahan mencuri pandangan ke wajahnya yang tadinya tidak berani dia tatap. Pikirnya, paras Ruki begitu indah bagaikan seorang pangeran. Tatapannya yang begitu tajam, matanya yang begitu indah, membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Tak sadar pipi Shosei memerah.

Ruki tertawa kecil melihat gelagatnya yang lucu, “Ohira Shosei, tangan lo dingin banget. _Nervous_?”

Shosei buru-buru melepas genggaman tangan Ruki kemudian menelan ludahnya, “Ng..nggak kok.. B-biasa aja. Maklum.. m-masih pagi,” jawabnya terbata-bata membuat Ruki bisa menebak bahwa juniornya yang berambut pirang itu sedang berbohong.

Ruki kemudian berdiri, dan menepuk bahu Shosei yang sedang cemas, “Panitia-panitia itu junior gue. Kalau mereka macem-macem sama anak baik kayak lo, lo bilang aja sama gue. Kalau mereka berani, mereka harus menghadap gue.”

“Inget nama gue kan?” tanya Ruki sebelum dia melangkah.

“Eh.. iya, Kak Ruki.” “

Yup. Shiroiwa Ruki.”

Shosei mengangguk.

“ _See you and good luck_ , Ohira Shosei,” sahutnya dengan senyum lebar lalu pergi menyebrang jalan meninggalkannya.

~~~

Sejak itu, dia tidak bisa melupakannya. Suara Ruki yang memanggil namanya terus menggema di kepala Shosei. Cukup begitu saja, Ruki berhasil menyihir hatinya. Hari demi hari berlalu, Shosei semakin semangat untuk menjalani waktunya di tempat belajarnya yang baru. Awalnya, dia kesulitan mendapatkan teman. Ya, sejak kecil Shosei memang anak yang pemalu. Namun, hal itu berubah ketika Ruki seringkali menemuinya makan sendirian di kantin fakultas saat jam istirahat.

“Ohira Shosei,” begitu lah Ruki menyapanya, tampaknya dia sangat suka mengucapkan nama itu, “Sendirian aja? Makan bareng lah di meja gue!” Ruki menunjuk mejanya, yang berada di sudut kiri kantin, paling belakang - meja yang semua orang tahu hanya boleh diisi oleh senior-senior tertentu saja, termasuk Ruki.

“Ngga ah, Kak. Nanti penuh. Temen-temen kakak nanti makan di mana?” dia mencoba mencari alasan.

“Ck, gitu aja dipikirin,” ucap Ruki lalu dia mengambil tangan Shosei, mengajaknya berdiri, “Yuk. Daripada lo makan sendiri di sini.”

Shosei merasa tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia mengambil piringnya dan duduk di meja Ruki dan teman-temannya. Di fakultas itu tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Ruki, dia adalah salah satu primadona kampus, semua orang mengaguminya, tapi di saat yang sama mereka juga sangat takut padanya. Ruki terkenal tegas dan vokal, dia tidak takut untuk berbicara soal hal yang mengusiknya dan menghadapi orang-orang yang dia tidak suka. Karena itu, ketika Shosei, seorang mahasiswa baru, bisa duduk di bangku itu dengannya, semua mata tertuju padanya. Dia tidak bisa bohong bahwa itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. “Gak usah diliatin. Lo aman di sini bareng kita,” ucap Ruki menenangkannya, dan teman-teman seangkatannya itu pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Jujur, Shosei juga senang karena akhirnya setelah beberapa minggu pertama dia hanya makan siang sendirian, untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengajaknya makan bersama.

Semakin hari semakin sering mereka bertemu. Ruki juga merupakan kapten tim futsal kampus, dan di saat dirinya sedang latihan, Shosei selalu duduk di kursi penonton dan menyaksikannya sambil membaca buku, atau mengambil foto, melatih kemampuan fotografinya. Tak jarang Ruki melihat ke arah adik tingkatnya itu dan memberikan senyuman. Hati Shosei dibuat kacau setiap Ruki melakukan hal itu.

~~~

Musim hujan telah tiba, Shosei baru saja selesai mengembalikan buku dari perpustakaan. Hari mulai gelap dan Shosei harus pulang. Memilih untuk jalan kaki atau naik ojek sama saja dengan bunuh diri, apalagi dengan angin yang sangat kencang dan petir yang tak henti-hentinya bersorak. Taksi _online_ pun tidak ada yang mau menerima orderan-nya. Badai hari itu membuatnya terjebak di _lobby_ kampus.

Di tengah kebingungannya, Ruki datang dengan sedan putihnya bagai pahlawan. Sengaja dia berhenti di depan Shosei, membuka jendela dan menawarinya tumpangan. Awalnya Shosei ragu, meskipun dia menyukainya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa canggung jika hanya berdua dengan Ruki. Namun Ruki tidak menerima tolakan dalam bentuk apapun dan kini Shosei telah duduk di samping Ruki.

“Mobil lo kemana? Gak dibawa?” tanya Ruki.

“Tadi malam ban nya pecah. Belum sempet ke bengkel,” jawabnya.

Sulit untuk fokus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ruki di dalam mobil itu. Shosei terdistraksi dengan wangi parfum mobil Ruki yang sangat khas Ruki, dan rambut Ruki serta bajunya yang sedikit basah. _Dia tampan,_ mungkin itu yang ingin Shosei teriakan ke luar jendela bila dia bisa.

“Oh, kalau gitu, besok-besok kalau gak ada kendaraan, boleh kok ikut gue.”

Jantung Shosei pun berdegup makin kencang namun dia berusaha tetap tenang, “I-iya, kak. Thanks udah nawarin. Maaf aku ngerepotin-”

“Jangan panggil ‘Kak’ lagi ya?” pinta Ruki halus, “Pakai nama aja.”

“Oh.. Oke,” jawab Shosei sedikit ragu.

Dia hanya ingin menjadi junior yang sopan. Namun mau bagaimana lagi kalau sang senior nya sendiri yang meminta?

“ _I feel like we’re gonna be closer if you call me by my name._ ” Ruki menatapnya sesaat, dan melantunkan senyuman khasnya yang sangat manis itu.

Saat itu juga Shosei rasanya ingin terbang ke langit ke tujuh. _Ruki ingin lebih dekat denganku_ , ucap Shosei berkali kali dalam hati. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya hampir gila. Badannya yang tadinya kedinginan karena hujan dan AC mobil itu, kini terasa hangat.

“Oke, Ruki-kun,” ucap Shosei membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Walaupun mereka berkali-kali terjebak dalam kemacetan, dan jarak dari kampus ke apartemen Shosei tidak begitu dekat, namun perjalanan itu terasa sangat singkat. Shosei rasanya tidak ingin mereka cepat sampai dan berharap Ruki bisa membawa mobil itu lebih lambat lagi, tak terasa mereka pun sampai.

“Shosei?” Ruki memanggilnya setelah Shosei mengucapkan terima kasihnya dan siap-siap untuk turun.

Shosei menoleh, dan melihat Ruki sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya - sebuah gestur yang belum pernah Shosei lihat dari Ruki sebelumnya.

“Kamu ada nomerku kan? Besok temenin aku di kafe perpus, ya? Aku.. mau ngobrol sebentar.”

Shosei menelan ludah dan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Butuh beberapa waktu sebelum dia sadar bahwa cara bicara Ruki pun berubah. Shosei hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dalam hati, karena tidak mungkin dia tanyakan hal itu sekarang di depan orang yang dia sukai itu. Lagipula, perasaan Shosei terlalu campur aduk sekarang; ada rasa senang, malu, tegang. Dia pun pamit dan masuk ke apartemennya. Malam itu, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah pertemuan hari esoknya hingga dia tidak bisa tidur.

Esok harinya, sama seperti hari kemarin, hujan badai menerpa kota itu. Tapi Shosei ingat bahwa saat itu juga dia harus pergi ke kafe untuk menemui seseorang yang sangat penting baginya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shosei mengabari Ruki lewat _chat_ , mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil untuk pergi ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan.

Sesampainya di sana, kafe yang biasanya sepi itu kini sedang ramai pengunjung, mungkin karena cuaca hari ini membuat orang ingin berteduh dan menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir kopi. Dari banyaknya orang di dalam, tidak ada tanda-tanda Ruki sudah sampai. Shosei melangkahkan kakinya ke kasir untuk memesan minum untuk dirinya sendiri lebih dulu, kebetulan cuaca sedang sangat dingin, sehingga dia memesan kopi hitam panas. Dia hanya perlu menunggu sebentar hingga kopi yang dia pesan selesai dibuat.

Sambil membawa gelas kopinya kembali ke meja, dia melihat rupanya sudah ada Ruki di situ. Shosei menyeruput kopinya yang masih berasap itu untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Rasa dan suhunya pas sekali untuk menenangkannya dari atmosfir saat itu yang dingin dan gelap, ditambah senyuman Ruki yang duduk tepat di depannya, membuat dirinya semakin nyaman.

“Lama nggak nunggunya?” tanya Ruki.

“Nggak, kok..” Si yang lebih muda menawarkan kopinya, “Ruki-kun gak pesen? Cobain yang punyaku deh, kopi Sumatera punya mereka enak banget.”

Ruki menggeleng, “Thanks, Sei. Nanti aja..”

“Udah mulai kerasan kan di sini?” Ruki bertanya sambil menatap Shosei dengan matanya yang cantik itu.

“Kerasan yang Ruki-kun maksud itu gimana?”

“Shosei udah punya temen buat belajar bareng dan makan bareng kan?”

 _Pertanyaan yang aneh_ , pikir Shosei. Namun dia tetap menjawabnya, “Udah, dong. Aku udah hampir satu semester di sini, susah juga _survive_ tanpa temen.”

Ruki menghela napas panjang lalu menatap ke luar jendela, “Syukurlah.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, jadi Ruki-kun mau ngomongin apa?” tanya Shosei sebelum menyeruput kopinya kembali.

“ _Two things_ , termasuk yang tadi,” jawab Ruki, raut wajahnya lebih serius dari biasanya, “ _First, I wanna make sure you’re gonna be okay._ ”

“Ha?”

“Shosei _clumsy_ sih! Aku jadi khawatir kalau kamu aku tinggal sendirian!” ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar dan nada yang tinggi yang menggemaskan, membuat Shosei kaget dengan perubahan ekspresi dan cara bicaranya yang mendadak itu.

Belum sempat Shosei bertanya apa maksud dari kalimat Ruki itu, si primadona kampus malah melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan.

“Dan kedua,” intonasinya kini kembali menjadi rendah dan pelan, “ _I want to confess that I really really like you_ , Ohira Shosei.”

Mendengar itu, Shosei hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang dia pegang. Kaget, namun hatinya ingin berteriak dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Si ' _clumsy'_ melihat mata dan segores senyum pada wajah Ruki dan dia tahu bahwa semua yang dia ucapkan itu tulus apa adanya.

Namun, dia segera terdistraksi dengan dua orang mahasiswa pelanggan kafe lainnya yang berbicara keras sambil menunjuk layar TV di pojok kafe itu, “Itu kan di depan gerbang utama kampus!” ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Pandangannya pun teralihkan ke TV itu. Mobil putih yang tertimpa ranting besar yang tumbang dari salah satu pohon tua di dekat gerbang kampusnya, tidak jauh dari tempat Shosei berada sekarang. Mobil itu tampak sudah tidak karuan dan korbannya sedang dievakuasi.

Sontak Shosei bertanya pada Ruki, “Kamu tau gak itu mobil siapa? Aku sepertinya pernah lihat..”

Tiba-tiba, seorang pelayan mendatanginya dan menepuk bahunya, Di belakang pelayan itu ada sekelompok mahasiswa yang tampaknya kekurangan tempat duduk. “Mas, maaf, kursi ini dipakai tidak ya? Kalau tidak, ada yang mau pakai,” ucap si pelayan menunjuk kursi tempat Ruki duduk.

Mata Shosei pun terbelalak setelah menyadari bahwa Ruki yang tadi ada di hadapannya sudah tidak ada lagi.

“Ta-tadi teman saya di situ, Mbak,” ucap Shosei terbata-bata.

“Maaf mas, tapi dari tadi saya lihat mas berbicara sendiri.”

Bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri, badannya lemas ketakutan. Shosei yakin dia tidak gila, tapi dia tidak bisa membela diri. Ruki memang tidak ada di sana lagi. Dia berdiri dan mengambil smartphone-nya, dia panggil nomor Ruki berkali-kali, namun tidak ada jawaban. Sambil terus mencoba menghubungi Ruki, Shosei berjalan ke arah TV itu, ingin melihat apa yang terjadi lebih dekat.

Akhirnya semuanya jelas, mobil itu benar mobil yang pernah dia tumpangi sebelumnya. Pembawa acara berita tersebut kemudian mengkonfirmasinya, nama pemilik mobil itu persis dengan nama yang Shosei pikirkan. Shiroiwa Ruki telah menjadi korban kecelakaan sore itu. Shosei pun berhenti menelpon dan kembali ke mejanya.

“Ambil saja kursinya,” ucapnya pasrah pada pelayan itu.

Dia kembali duduk dengan lemas dan mengambil kopinya dari atas meja. Pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam merenung dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan, dengan pikirannya yang masih membayangkan senyuman manis Ruki yang dia tadi lihat. Kemudian dia menyeruput kopinya kembali untuk yang ketiga kalinya, kali ini yang dia rasakan hanyalah gelap, pahit, dan hitamnya kopi itu.


End file.
